AnimeGeekGirl vs Scary Prep o'Doom
by PenguinKye
Summary: The worst possible thing to happen to an Anime Geek is to be noticed by a Popular Girl. Sometimes, we must resort to truly drastic measures. Old, but I still enjoy it.


AnimeGeekGirl vs. Scary Prep o'Doom  
  
Based on true events  
  
by Kye  
  
AnimeGeekGirl shut her locker with a series of well aimed punches. It was surprisingly easy; less junk was straining to escape than usual, and for once her Ayashi no Ceres calender was sticking where it was supposed to. She gathered her ill-organized papers in her arms, shoving her glasses up on her nose with a middle finger. She was careful to face someone she truly disliked as she did so.  
  
She struggled down the hall, forcing her way upstream through the oblivious crowds. It didn't bother her. After all, she faced it everyday. Things were going well, as far as she was concerned. Until, that is...  
  
AnimeGeekGirl stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, ignoring and confusing the masses that passed her. A pink ki had attracted her attention. There was only one thing it could be. No! It was too horrible! Anything but that!  
  
"You!" shrieked a blond girl with French braids. "You're one of those... 'Annie May' people. Right?" Her voice sounded as though it had been sucked out of a cotton candy machine. AnimeGeekGirl sucked in her breath. No, she couldn't be drawn into the evil web of the Scary Prep o'Doom! She tugged at the bottom of her Rurouni Kenshin t-shirt in consternation. The twenty-three keychains on her messanger bag clicked in reply.  
  
"And...?" she said slowly. The Scary Prep o'Doom looked shocked. How rude these people were!  
  
"God! I just wondered! Hey, isn't Annie May Chinese porn?" AnimeGeekGirl ground her teeth, and somehow managed a human facefault.  
  
"No..." she managed.  
  
"Oh..." The Scary Prep o'Doom thought for a moment, then pointed to the full sketch pad in AnimeGeekGirl's grasp. "Do you draw?"  
  
No, I borrowed it from a hobo. AnimeGeekGirl committed mental suicide.  
  
"Yes..." The Prep o'Doom flashed a blinding, straight-toothed smile, and from somewhere in her mini produced a construction paper sign. It read "Go Donnie! Ride them Donkies!" There was a picture under the mystifying words that was either a donkey squashed under a basketball or mating amoebas. AnimeGeekGirl sweatdropped, wondering whether donkies were a kind of donut or something really kinky.  
  
"I make stuff too!" explained the Scary Prep o'Doom. AnimeGeekGirl stared back impassively. The Prep o'Doom kept talking. "See, Donnie's, like, got a game today, and I made a sign for his locker. I made on for Matt too. And Brian and Mike and Steve and Geoff and Rob and Ryan. I forgot Alex, though. But that's okay, 'cause we're mad at him right now for talking behind Lindsay's back. And he was going out with Ashley at the same time." AnimeGeekGirl's brain started to melt.  
  
"I really need to go to class," she said. Her sanity tried to flee as the Scary Prep o'Doom gave her a hug. She clung to it, though; at this point, it was her only ally.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't make you late, did I?"  
  
Yes, and if your voice didn't make me want to go to detox for a sugar OD, I would tell you so in so many words.  
  
"Yes," she said simply, and tried to escape the overscented monster that was attacking her.  
  
"OOOOHHHH! I really am so sorry!" The Prep o'Doom apologized again, sounding higher than the school druggies.  
  
This has gone on too long, AnimeGeekGirl decided. She used the power of her Slayers Try DVD box set to fend of the enemy, and sprinted down the hall. Willing to take no chances, she shouted out attacks as she ran.  
  
"Perfect Collection Supersonic Wave! Strangely Lengthy Spiraling Cannon Fire Death Or Coma Spell Directed Toward My Enemies! Death By Wallscroll! Chibi...Chococat...Plush...Attack (From The Moon)!!!! FANSUBS KILL YOU CHAIN!!!" Behind her, AnimeGeekGirl heard the dismayed cries of the Scary Prep o'Doom. She laughed:  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Kukukukukuku." Things were looking up. Another day was won. Otakudom would be spread, and the world was safe from one more threatening evil.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
AN. I think this's pretty self explanatory. And yes, most of this happened, just not at the same time. Of course, I did exaggerate. A little, anyway. ^- ^ 


End file.
